The present invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to an adjustable draw stop system for use with archery bows.
Conventional compound archery bows include a bowstring and a set of power cables that transfer energy from the limbs and cams or pulleys, both generally referred to as “cams” herein, of the bow to the bowstring, and thus to an arrow shot from the bow. The power cables and bowstring typically are strung from one cam on one limb to another cam on another limb of the bow. The function of the cams is to provide a mechanical advantage so that energy imparted to the arrow is a multiple of that required of an archer to draw the bow.
Most compound bows are outfitted with either single cam systems or dual cam systems, and are configured to accommodate the specific draw length of the archer shooting the bow. As used herein, draw length generally refers to the distance, at full draw, between the nocking point of the arrow on the bowstring to the back of the grip on the bow. Regardless of the cam system, most systems include a construction that enables an archer to modify draw length of the bow so that it is suitable to their physical stature.
In one construction, to adjust the draw length of the bow, the entire cam can be replaced with another cam having different draw length characteristics.
In another construction, the cam can include a replaceable module having a track for either the bowstring or the cable, attached to the cam in a fixed position. This module can be removed from the cam and replaced with another module having different draw length characteristics to adjust the draw length of the bow. Of course, when replacing the module, extra care must be taken to remove and replace the cable or bowstring relative to the track of the module. Moreover, special equipment, such as a bow press, might be required to remove tension from the bowstring and/or cables to replace the module.
Another construction that adjusts draw length includes a “rotating module” that is fastened to a cam. The rotating module defines a track that accommodates a cable or a bowstring. The rotating module is configured to be rotationally indexed in relation to the cam, and subsequently attached in any one of several positions relative to the cam. The various positions provide different draw length characteristics by altering the amount of cable and/or bowstring let out of the module and/or cam.
Still another construction adapted to adjust draw length includes a draw stop mounted on a cam to limit rotation of the cam. The draw stop includes a head from which a threaded post projects. The post is positioned in an elongated, smooth sided slot defined by the cam. The post is secured within the slot at a position corresponding to a location of the head that sets the draw length. The head projects from the side of the cam. When the bow is drawn, the cam rotates, however, the draw stop's path is such that the head of the draw stop engages a limb of the bow to interrupt and stop rotation of the cam. The amount of rotation corresponds to an amount of bowstring and/or cable let out, which in turn corresponds to a specific draw length. Usually, however, these types of draw stops can be prone to moving due to relative sliding of the threaded post in the slot, and can be difficult to finely adjust to set a precise draw length.
While conventional cam systems provide satisfactory performance, they are typically difficult adjust for draw length to accommodate an archer's physical stature. For cam systems that use interchangeable cam modules to adjust draw length, the usual added expense of servicing the bow by an experienced bow technician, or the use of a bow press, can be a deterrent to changing the draw length. Further, most draw stops are be difficult to finely adjust, which can make draw length setting frustrating.